


Dante's Unicorn Tears

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Take your time, Dante. We have all the time in the world."





	Dante's Unicorn Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [独角兽但丁之泪](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328072) by [RalitoEnSalaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa)

> Do you cry like Dante?

After a long day of hunting demons, both Son of Sparda lay on their bed.

Vergil asks Dante, "Have you gathered enough yet? Or is it still lacking?" 

Dante replies while still crying, face blotched by his own Tears.  
"A bit more... Just a bit more, Vergil... Please wait..."

He can't reply coherently because of all that tears. But Vergil, being a very understanding, good, and kind-hearted big Brother, still understands it.

"Take your time, Dante. We have all the time in the world."

Vergil gives Dante a very gentle, kind, and handsome smile, whilst patting his brother's fluffy white hair with paramount care.

"I won't let you down, Brother... I can do this..!"

Then Dante proceed to soak his own face more, producing even more of his Tears. Not forgetting to gather them on both of his palms, trying his best not to spill any of it.

"No need to rush, Dear Brother. Your comfort is the utmost importance for me. Don't push yourself, for I am always worried about you," said Vergil as he caresses his twin's damp but still plump cheeks.

Dante sobs even more after hearing that, his heart's very touched upon knowing how generous and benign his brother truly is.  
As waterfall spills from the younger's eyes, Vergil thinks, 'Ah... Such a beautiful and unselfish little brother I have. To provide plentiful of Tears in our time of need... I shan't waste his effort.’

Losing in his own thoughts, Dante's Tears manages to bring him back to the present.

"Look, brother, I think this will suffice for now. If the needs shall arise anymore, I will produce more without fail."

Dante offers Vergil his hands, palm full of his own Tears, with a kid-like pride, beaming and waiting to be praised.

"I’m so proud of you, my Baby Brother. You’ve never ceased to continuously amazed me. Then, shall we begin?"

Vergil opens his miles-long legs with a grace of a world-class ballerina, inviting his twin to sit in between. He elevate his legs till it provides a decent sight of his derrière.

Dante cries his soggy ocular organs more upon seeing the display of his brother's most intimate part, Tears overflowing from his faucet-like eyes, nearly putting Yangtze river to shame.  
The younger twin steadily pour his Tears to the elder's bottom from his big hands, it dripping from his calloused, thick, warm, sausage-like fingers celestially, making it a show that rivals Marina Bay Sands' water show. Vergil moans a little bit when his brother's Tears grazed his skin. It prickles warmly, like a pizza 3 minutes after brought out from the microwave. The sensation electrify him, but not unwelcome. Vergil decides that he likes it.

Dante's Tears magically gets sucked into Vergil's nipple-colored hole, making it moist, wet like an Omega in heat.

Dante bawls his eyes for the nth time, this time because of seeing Vergil's unparalleled beauty of an aperture. His Tears stream down from his stubbled chin, but this time not his own hands that contain it.

"Don't want to waste any of this, do we? I must collect every single drop," Vergil says with a tone as warm as a preheated oven that their mom used to bake their favorite Brownies.

Vergil coats his own dick with the newly-found Tears, proven to be very effective as it makes the appendage to be as hard as a ceremony's pole in less than 3 seconds. Dante marvels at the sight of his twin's adamantine-like length, it shines like a diamond, the tip pink as a peach with a bit of shimmer as if Apollo himself blessed it with his grace. He weeps again. His Tears oozes till it drops to his own already-inhumane-sized cock, making it nearly as long as a French Baguette, as thick as the sexual tension between Naruto and Sasuke.

Now Dante’s huge manhood already wondrously slick and all good to go. Just one more thing to do before completing this joyous quest of love making.

"Vergil… Vergil please, let me merge us as one again and make love to you! I can't never resist to deflower you again and again, I'm at my limit, Brother!", Dante wails his heartfelt and innermost desire to his brother.

Vergil sighs affixed to hearing his twin's ardent cry of soul, feeling the his brother's devout prayer that screams to be answered. Fervent on what he's hearing and seeing.  
"Do what must be done, Dante. Don’t make me wait anymore," Vergil replies not without a slight smile that would impregnate any woman thereafter seeing that.

Upon hearing the gracious blessing from his brother, Dante feels his heart bursts with overjoyed happiness and that makes his already numb, soppy eyes blubber his Tears again. One can only wonder how the whole establishment still stands even after flooded by such powerful display of love in the form of the Tears. The love of The Sons of Sparda is the most powerful thing ever happened, a fate waiting to be realized.

Dante grabs his Tears-coated hotdog, his hands trembles so hard like a vibrator on highest setting. He’s nervous after so long not doing this to his beloved brother. But he has to do it, he gathers the resolve to calm his own hands by crying more. The younger twin always feels calmer after abusing his own tear ducts, it feels like all of his depression gone. His Tears always have an immediate potent result.

Dante verges his enormous Rebellion Jr. to his brother’s drenched fiery entrance, immediately thrusting his meat stick with a precision of a starving King Cobra preying on an unfortunate mongoose.

Vergil, unexpecting of such great speed and accuracy, moans so hard that the roof and walls jostle a bit. But he welcomes the fortuitous guest with the warmth of a mother embracing her child. Millimeter by millimeter, till it finally all sheathed on his brother’s Habanero hot slushy spicy cavern.

Finally, Dante feels like coming home after a long, gruesome, tiring work with an overtime unpaid job. Home where they fit and belong together.

"I'm home, Vergil."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you did :D  
I dedicate this entire fic to you-know-who, thank you so much for the inspiration!


End file.
